A Warrior's Love
by YuriChan220
Summary: The four Bikini Warriors find some attraction towards each other while on their adventures together.


**A Warrior's Love**

 **Pairings: Fighter x Paladin, Mage x Dark Elf**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Bikini Warriors or any of its characters.**

 **Author's Note: Hello, everyone! My name is Yuri! For this one, I decided to write some real Yuri stories about the pairings I ship. Fighter x Paladin and Mage x Dark Elf. I chose those pairings because…well, they have one thing in common. So, I hope you all enjoy this.**

Fighter stumbles back from being hit by the monster the Bikini Warriors are facing right now. It's a minotaur-like monster that's about 7 feet tall and holds a big axe in its hands. And Fighter isn't doing too well facing it alone. She drops down to one knee since she got hit hard by the monster. She lifts her head up to see it charge at her again with its axe raised in the air.

"Look out!" Paladin cries as she jumps in front of Fighter from being hit by a monster's big axe. She blocks it with her shield and both of them struggle for a bit. "Go! Now's your chance!"

"Right!" Fighter quickly gets to her feet and runs towards the other side.

Mage points her staff at the monster with Paladin still struggling with him. She fires an energy beam at his back. A big puff of smoke appears after the blast and dust settles after a few seconds. However, the monster is still standing and he is angry now. Using all of his strength, he shoves Paladin off and kicks her away and goes for Mage.

The young magician backs away, trembling. "H-help!" she screams.

As if on cue, Dark Elf jumps in and slashes at the monster, making him stumble back a bit. Fighter charges at him to give him another slash, causing a huge cut on his chest area. Paladin gets back on her feet and uses her shield to hit him up in the air. Dark Elf and Mage fire their energy balls at the monster one last time, making it explode. As the dust settles, there is nothing but pieces of the monster scattered around the warriors. They all sigh in relief as they drop down to their knees.

"We finally defeated him!" Fighter says.

"There are more monsters roaming around this area than I imagined," Mage says as she clutches her staff tightly. "Sh-should we just leave this forest?"

The other warriors nod and head off towards the next town. As the four begin walking, Fighter can feel something in her chest as an image of Paladin just saved her life earlier appeared in her mind. _What's with this feeling?_ she thinks to herself. _She just saved my life. That's what she does anyway._ Knowing the blonde, Paladin sacrifices herself to save her fellow comrades, no matter how dangerous a situation is. But lately, the beautiful blonde had been jumping in to save Fighter most of the time while Dark Elf does the same with Mage. The red-head is stunned by this, but decides not to ask for the time being.

Once the group arrives in town, they have enough money to stay at another inn. While Dark Elf and Mage decide to stay in one bedroom, Paladin volunteers for her and Fighter to stay together. The red-head is speechless as to why the blonde would even do that, but shrugs it off. As Fighter sits on the bed, the blonde happily comes to join her.

"Ohhh, this is so great!" she says. "You and me sleeping together~!"

"You know, this isn't the first time we've done this," Fighter notifies.

"Yes, but we haven't done that in a while!" the blonde says, turning towards the swords woman with her breasts jiggling from the movement. "And plus, I think I enjoy being with you, Fighter~!"

"R-really?" For a second, Fighter can feel her face getting warm.

Paladin nods as she scoots closer to her. "Yes~! You know, I'm not lying." She lifts up her hand and strokes the red-head's hair a bit. "Being on adventures with you and working as a team with you is a blast! And I also enjoy your groping~!"

Fighter sweat drops. "Listen, the last time I groped you, the magic the wizard casted on me and Dark Elf did it. My body was moving on its own, you know?"

"But did you enjoy that~?"

"No!" Fighter shouts. "Like I said, my body was moving on its own!"

"Well then," Paladin takes one of the red-head's hand and places it on one of her breasts. "Even without magic, will you do the honors~?"

The red-head rips her hand away from the blonde's. "Absolutely not!" She turns away and crosses her arms. "I-I've been embarrassed enough as it is."

"Aw, come on~!" Paladin whines. "There's no one here, but us. And Dark Elf and Mage are in the other room, probably talking amongst themselves, too."

"I'm still not doing it." Fighter refuses.

The blonde pouts her lips as she crosses her arms as well and turns back. "Boo!"

There is silence for a few minutes until Fighter speaks up.

"Say…Paladin," she says as she slightly turns her head. "You say you sacrifice yourself to save people. But…lately…I've been noticing that you've been rescuing me most of the time. Why is that? Sure you save Dark Elf and Mage, too, but it was mostly…me."

Paladin blinks a few times before smiling a beautiful smile. "Do you want to know why?" she asks, softly.

Fighter turns around to speak, but a hand takes her cheek, gently pulls her in and Paladin's lips collide with hers. Fighter's crimson eyes widen in shock for about a second. She had never been kissed before, yet it felt so good for some reason. After pulling away, all Fighter could do is stare at the blonde's cerulean colored eyes.

"I-is that…how you feel about me?" the red-head asks.

Paladin nods. "I love you, Fighter." She caresses the swords woman's cheek. "Will you please be my girlfriend?"

Fighter blushes. "B-but why? How long have you been…in love with me?"

Paladin ponders for a bit before looking back at the red-haired woman. "Probably ever since I came on this journey with you. You're beautiful, attractive and fun to play with~!"

"Huh?!" Fighter quirks an eyebrow.

"It's true~!" The blonde says as she rubs her own breasts. "Your body is totally entertaining as it is for mine. But most of all, you always chose me to be your groper. From the time when you drank that potion the mayer gave you to the time when the mage casted that spell on you. You chose no one else but me."

Fighter blushes again. "W-well…"

"Come on~" The blonde playfully tickles Fighter's chin. "Tell me you love me because you chose me~"

"Th-that's not the reason! I was out of control!"

"Say it~"

"Paladin!"

"Say it~!" The blonde leans closer to her with a wide grin on her face.

Fighter sighs heavily. "Oh, fine! I love you! Happy now!?"

"Do you mean it, Fighter~?" Paladin asks.

"Huh!?" The red-head couldn't believe the female knight is bombarding her with more questions. "Is this some sort of game or something?"

"No," Paladin replies, casually. "Just wanted to see if you're being really honest~" She gently rubs Fighter's breasts.

"Ah! St-stop it."

"Do you love me~?" Paladin asks.

"I-I do…"

"Then, tell me." The blonde rubs the red-head's breasts more and more and grins when she hears Fighter moan a little.

"I love you…Ah~!"

"Again."

"I love you."

"Again~! Tell me again!" Paladin says.

Fighter finds the strength to break free and push the blonde down on the bed, with both eyes staring at each other. The red-head caresses the blonde's cheek.

"I love you, Paladin," she says with seriousness in her voice. "I love you very much. And to prove it, I'm going to do this." She leans down and kisses her on the lips.

Paladin immediately returns the kiss and wraps her arms around the swords woman. Both of the female warriors cuddle in bed as the kissing continues. Paladin lets out a soft moan from Fighter's kiss until they pull away due to lack of oxygen. The blonde sits up with her arms remained wrapped around Fighter's neck, looking at her lovingly.

"So, we're lovers now," Paladin whispers.

"Yes," Fighter agrees as she kisses her again.

The blonde rubs her new lover's breasts gently and rests her head on her chest. Fighter looks down at the blonde.

"Something wrong, hun?"

"Let's stay like this for a while," Paladin whispers. "You're so warm~!" She sighs with bliss as she continues to rub the red-head's breasts. "Please…"

Fighter puts on a gentle smile as she strokes the blonde's hair. "Of course. You and I are lovers, after all."

For about the rest of the night, Fighter and Paladin enjoy cuddling each other, followed by gentle kisses and giggling soon after.

 ****Meanwhile****

"I-I wonder what those two are up to," Mage says.

Dark Elf slightly opens the door and could hear some moans and giggling from Fighter and Paladin. "I guess both of them are having fun already."

"Really?" The purple haired magician looks over and sees the two making out while Paladin is resting her head on Fighter's chest. Their room is right across from theirs, but the door is slightly open, even for Mage and Dark Elf to see. "Oh, my! What are they…doing?"

Dark Elf stares at the two some more before glancing at the young warrior. "I guess…they are in love with each other."

"In love?" Mage asks as she looks up at the dark-skinned warrior. "How so?"

Dark Elf shrugs as she walks away to prepare the bed. Mage stares at the two for a bit longer before closing the door. "Love," she mutters. She looks over at the dark-skinned warrior and blushes as the image of her saving the purple haired girl appears in her mind. She forms her hand into a fist and gently puts it on her chest, where she can feel her heart beating. _Come to think of it,_ she thinks to herself. _Dark Elf has saved my life more than I could remember. And the two of us get along as much as Fighter and Paladin, too. But…what if…there's a reason behind Dark Elf saving me all the time…_

"Mage?" the dark-skinned warrior inquires, looking at the young magician with a confused expression. "Are you okay?"

"Ah! I-I'm fine!" Mage replies with a wave of her hand.

"Want to sit down for a bit?"

"Um…sure."

The young magician walks toward the bed and proceeds to sit next to the dark-skinned warrior. There is silence for a few minutes as Mage keeps on stealing glances at Dark Elf. She can feel her heart beating again. _It's happening again,_ she thinks to herself. _It's like I'm…falling in love with her just from her saving me. But…why is that?_

It is then that just jumps from Dark Elf's voice.

"Mage," she says. "From what I saw back there…with Fighter and Paladin…it feels like it's the first time I've seen something…so wonderful. I feel like doing it myself with someone." She looks over at the young magician, who blushes. "And I've already found that someone. Someone who is small, cute, wise and knows magic as well as I do." She scoots closer and wraps an arm around her. She tips the young girl's chin to her level. "And I think you know what I mean…right?"

"D-Dark Elf…" Mage is speechless. Dark Elf has feelings for her? "Y-you…like me?"

The dark-skinned warrior nods. "Not because we can both use magic, but I like you because you're so cute. I've had feelings for you for a long time."

"R-really?"

Dark Elf nods. "I love you, Mage. Please be my girlfriend."

There is silence as Mage's heart beats faster and faster as she takes in all of what Dark Elf said to her. She blushes even harder as well. _Th-this has to be a dream…right?_ she thinks to herself. _I mean…she just told me her true feelings. She loves me. And that makes me…very happy._ She can feel some tears stream down her face and slowly puts her hand up to her cheek to feel it being wet.

"Mage?" Dark Elf says with a look of worry.

"A-ah…I don't know why I'm crying," Mage says, softly as she tries to wipe them, but no avail. "Don't worry. It'll stop." But the tears keep falling freely from her eyes, despite having to wipe them repeatedly. _Why?_ she thinks to herself. _Why won't they stop!?_

"Have I said something wrong?" Dark Elf asks.

"N-no," the young girl replies. "It's just that…I'm really happy. I have had the same feelings as you did. I thought about the times you came and saved me. That's when I realized that I fell in love with you. Because you care about me. And that makes me really happy!"

As Mage begins crying, Dark Elf gently pulls her closer into a tender hug. "I'm glad, Mage. I love you."

The violet haired girl sniffles. "I-I love you, too."

Dark Elf pulls away and caresses Mage's cheek while wiping away a tear with her thumb. "Don't cry. Tears don't suite a cute face like yours anyway."

Mage nods as she wipes the last of her tears with the back of her hands and smiles. Both intertwine fingers as the two scoot closer, lean in and share another kiss.

 ****The Next Day****

After walking out of the inn and entering another path into a forest, the four of them stop and turn towards each other.

"U-um…" Mage starts. "We…have some news that I'd like to share with you."

"Oh, well…so am I," Fighter says. "Go ahead."

Mage nods as she takes Dark Elf's hand and faces her fellow comrades. "Dark Elf and I…are together now. We're a couple."

Fighter and Paladin exchange looks and smile.

"That's great!" Fighter says.

"I always knew you two were a perfect pair!" Paladin adds, happily.

"Thank you," Dark Elf says as she looks down at the young magician, who smiles at her. She then turns towards Fighter. "And you? What would you like to say?"

Fighter clears her throat and takes Paladin's hand. "Paladin and I are a couple, too~!"

"Whoa! Really!?" Mage asks as her eyes widen in shock.

"Interesting," Dark Elf says. "Considering you chose her twice to grope her while under that spell."

Fighter sweat drops. "D-don't mention that again…please." She shakes her head roughly and pumps a fist in the air. "Well then, now that's out of the way, let's continue our journey~!"

"Wait!" Paladin says as she takes her hand and pulls her close. "Before we move on…" She cups both of the red-head's cheeks, leans in and gives her a quick kiss on the lips and pulls away.

"Wh-what was that for?" Fighter asks.

The blonde giggles. "It's just because I want to~! We're lovers after all."

Dark Elf turns towards Mage and tips her chin to her level. "Then, we shall do the same." She leans in and kisses the young magician, in which Mage immediately returns.

After that, the Bikini Warriors go and continue their journey. All four had found love for each other and all of them are happy.

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you like this one. I tried my best for Paladin's reasoning, but it kinda sucks. So, feel free to give out any suggestions, questions or concerns and don't forget to review~! ;)**


End file.
